Eyes, Nose, Lips
by SummerRain63
Summary: My selfishness that couldn't let you go turned into an obsession that imprisoned you. Were you hurt because of me? (Kageyama/OC Ayame/Oikawa/OC Rachel) Please R&R and tell me what you think! Would be really helpful!
1. Prologue - Eyes, Nose, Lips

"And why should I help you?"

"Don't you want to do your senpai a favor? Rachel."

Oikawa popped another piece of candy in his mouth twisting the aluminum wrapper up between his thumb and index finger. Rachel clicked her tongue at Tooru's statement turning away from him. "Senpai my ass. What girl in their right mind would want to help such a self-centered person. There is a reason we broke up, Tooru." Tooru didn't say a word as he reached over to grab Rachel by the hand. "Please. I swear I will never ask anything of you again... but please."  
Rachel let out a loud scoff pulling her hand away. "Listen, Senpai. These games you're playing, even though it isn't with me, is cruel. I'm not going to bother asking why you like this girl so much because it isn't any of my business but we broke up because you got too self absorbed with yourself and volleyball that I couldn't stand it." Rachel stopped herself for a moment hesitant to say the words that came to mind, careful of his feeling after feeling she went too far.

Tooru's hand still reached over to hers stopped in its tracks after hearing her words. She let out a deep sigh hardly echoing through the empty hallway of the school gym letting her hand rest back at her side.

"You never even apologized for neglecting me. I really hated you for a long time, you know."  
Rachel reached up taking off her necklace with a light rose gold ring swinging down as she held it up in front of him. "I don't want to see this anymore. So take it back." She took his hand in hers gently placing the ring on his palm. He kept staring though his eyes slightly turning a little red and watery as if he was holding something back deep inside. He stood there stiffly not breaking eye contact with her as she stared back at him. "I can't believe I'm actually going along with this. You're such an asshole." Rachel pulled him into a tight embrace like a mother would a small child. She ran her fingers through his hair as his head rested in on the crook of her neck. Soft plips of water fell to the wooden floor below.

"I'm sorry, Rachel."


	2. Love Girl

I stopped talking to him in the 5th grade. Even when I tried calling, He never called back. His mother said he was busy with practice most days. But at least once a week... would have been nice. Maybe he really got annoyed with me. I never asked him what the problem was. I thought It would be best not to pry.

"Nice shot, Kageyama!"

"Isn't it great, Ayame-chan?" Megumi squeezed my hand, grabbing my attention from the game. It was just a practice match between a small rival school nearby and Karasuno but it still put everyone on a high wire. Megumi and I decided to sit in to watch our boys perform... Our boys. It feels weird saying that considering Kageyama and I just started dating but... Our boys, huh?

"Sorry I'm late, guys! Turns out they didn't need me after all. How is it?"

Mirai came running in from the side entrance waving out to Nishinoya-senpai as the second set began. Megumi let out a sigh of relief turning to face Mirai.

"You totally missed it! Kageyama-kun surprised the opposite team as a string of gasps filled the other side of the court! It was hilarious! "

"Ah really?!" I fixed my attention once more the court below. With Karasuno in position, the beginning serve from the opposite team was at the ready. Mirai held her breath keeping her eyes right on Noya as he received with no hesitation.

"Nice recieve, Honey." Mirai muttered under her breath careful not to raise her voice. She began fidgeting in her seat not sitting still.

"Mirai-chan is always so into the game, isn't she?"

Megumi glanced over to me showing up a light smile. I nod in response, smiling myself. "Mirai is such a good girlfriend. I hope I can be as reliable as her to Kageyama..."

Just then, the referee signaled Suga-san into the game replacing Kageyama. The medical aides gathered around Kageyama who was on the floor clutching at his foot.

"Kageyama!"

All three of us stood up as Tanaka yelled from the sideline. The medical attendants brought Kageyama to the benches setting him down. Mirai and Megumi pulled me over towards him.

"Are you sure this is okay? Are we allowed to go down there?" "Its fine, its fine."

As we reached the bottom of the steps, the referee whistled out to us signalling leave at once. The manager came running towards us.

"I'll let his know Ayame can be here. But Megumi and Mirai, head back up."

* * *

"Kageyama, what happened?" The boys sitting at the bench side gathered around peering over the medic's shoulders.

I reached over putting my hands over his as the medics evaluated his injury.

"Does it hurt a lot?" I waited for a response but he just groaned, speaking between breaths. His jaw clenched squeezing his eyes shut.

"Stop the game. Someone on the other team is cheating."

One of the medics ran to the referee signaling a time out on the way there.

"And our score ended up a 23 to 19 on the second set, too... Whats their problem?" As the crowed's anxiousness picked up the coach from the opposite team seemed to be getting into a heated argument with our team coach and soon enough, gasp from the crowd alerted us of the situation that had unraveled.

"How can your members stoop so low as to hurt an opponent? There was no reason for your member to hurt any of ours." Tanaka and Noya became restless and targeted a member in particular. Mirai jumped the gun, running over to try and defuse the situation when she herself got caught in the crossfire. She got punched in the nose by an opposite team member and quickly the fight escalated.


End file.
